Les doutes du chasseur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS 9.04] Sam sait que Dean lui cache plein de choses, mais après tous ces évènements, c'est une évidence, tel les raisons du départ de Castiel, ou ce qui est arrivé à Charlie. Désormais, il est tant qu'il obtienne les aveux de son frère sur toutes les étranges choses qui se passent autour de lui.


**Hello! Voici mon premier OS sur l'épisode 9.04, donc SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! Et pas des mineurs...découvrez les questions que Sam se pose à propos de son frère et de ce qui se passe! Et quelques allusions à Charlie et Castiel!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La porte menant au royaume d'Oz se referma aux yeux des frères Winchester. Ils n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux, le monde qu'ils pensaient n'être qu'un livre était en fait réel, et surtout, ils venaient de rencontrer Dorothy, l'héroïne du livre, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que la première chasseuse à être venue dans le bunker. Sam se permit un petit sourire quand la porte se referma. Un rêve d'enfant qui venait de se réaliser. Oui, il avait lu le livre, et alors ?! Quant à Dean, il ne pensait pas réellement à Oz, plutôt à ce qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui. Ou plutôt à ce qui l'avait laissé. Une rousse. La petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Alors voilà, hein, c'est comme ça que l'histoire d'Oz se finit ? demanda-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Charlie reviendra sûrement nous voir...et peut-être que Dorothy aussi, tenta de le réconforter Sam en lui faisant son sourire rassurant.

Charlie était juste en quête d'aventures, après tout. N'importe quel enfant voulait en connaitre, des aventures, et cette demoiselle des plus amusantes avait encore une âme d'enfant, malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé. Dean se contenta d'acquiescer, puis se retourna vers le garage. Un beau et grand garage ! Son frère le suivit, et avisa la moto se trouvant dans l'une des places.

-Dorothy l'a oublié, soupira-t-il, s'approchant pour la regarder de plus près.

-On la garde, et si jamais elle revient nous rendre visite avec Charlie, elle pourra la reprendre. Regarde plutôt Bébé ! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle se sent mieux après toute cette saison passée près des arbres ? Ils devaient lui faire peur et l'écorcher quand il y avait des tempêtes...oh allez bébé, viens par là ! s'enjoua Dean, venant vite câliner son 'bébé', l'Impala.

Sam haussa les épaules. Ah oui, il avait presque failli oublier l'obsession et l'amour de Dean pour la voiture de leur père. Lui, ce qui l'intriguait le plus en cet instant de calme, c'était...en fait non, il y avait tant de choses qui le tiraillaient. Des questions, des visions qui sortaient de nulle part, et des paroles aussi. Des choses que son frère se refusait à lui dire. Il savait pourtant que l'ainé lui mentait sur certains points, et se sentit un instant exaspéré par les mensonges qu'essayait de proférer Dean. Ils étaient censés ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et voilà que le blond commençait à redevenir cachotier...un soupir las se fit entendre. Dean se retourna, intrigué lui aussi.

-Sammy ? interrogea-t-il gentiment, sourcils levés.

-Quoi ?

-Ce soupir me parait pas très heureux ! constata l'ainé des frères.

-Ouais...il va falloir ranger tout ce foutoir ! mentit le jeune homme, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons de son ainé.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Dean avait cette étrange sensation qu'on lui mentait. Il crut déjà savoir quelles étaient les pensées actuelles de l'autre chasseur. Elles concernaient cette journée, certaines personnes, certaines paroles. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. C'était de sa faute sur tous les plans, car il avait sérieusement merdé cette fois. Appeler Ezekiel alors que Sam allait bien, laisser Charlie attaquer cette maudite sorcière, inventer des excuses bidons et ne pas avoir trouvé quoi dire à Charlie lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle était...morte. Cette pensée que sa petite sœur de cœur puisse être définitivement morte l'avait juste anéanti à ce moment là, comment aurait-il pu la laisser s'en aller ? Foutue magie !  
Cependant il reprit vite un air neutre devant le regard de son frère pour ne pas lui causer plus d'interrogations. Contenir un Sammy plein de questions, l'horreur !

-Euh, ouais...t'inquiète, on s'en occupera plus tard ! Pour le moment, je vais finir de visionner ma série préférée ! Et je vais aussi dégueuler pour éviter de penser à Becky...

-Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je me sens nauséeux rien qu'à penser à elle...au départ, elle était sympathique, mais maintenant...

-Ouais, je te comprends, Sammy !

-D'avoir été marié à elle de force, fit Sam la grimace, se contenant à peine.

-Euh...je pensais plus à ce qu'elle écrivait, moi ! toussota son frère.

En réponse, le plus jeune des deux toussota, se rappelant bien de choses immondes qu'il avait lu sur lui et Dean, relatant à quel point ils étaient virils l'un et l'autre.

-Tu sais quoi ? On n'en parle pas, ok ? soupira-t-il.

Dean ne put qu'obtempérer, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur grand salon, prenant au passage une bière chacun. Cependant, malgré l'ambiance qui paraissait nettement plus détendue, et en dépit de la tristesse de Dean pour le départ de Charlie, les mêmes questions revenaient hanter l'esprit de Sam. Il se devait de connaitre la vérité s'il voulait pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille et reposé le soir.

-Euh...tu te souviens de notre petite conversation de toute à l'heure ? crut-il bon de demander après une petite gorgée de bière pour l'encourager.

-Tu sais Sammy, on a eu pas mal de conversations aujourd'hui ! Mais je te préviens, si jamais tu veux parler de notre série adorée, je refuse catégoriquement de lire un livre sans illustration ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que les illustrations sont...primordiales à l'histoire ! commença à défendre le blond, faisant mine d'oublier les évènements de la journée.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Dean, tu veux bien avoir pitié de moi et me dire qui est 'Zeke' ?! grommela le plus jeune, perdant doucement patience.

Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se devait de découvrir ce qui se passait ! Et ce n'était pas seulement à propos de ce nom, vraisemblablement un diminutif, mais aussi à propos de Charlie, de ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle était morte, alors comment avait-elle pu revenir ? Et toutes ces absences ? Ces trous noirs dans sa mémoire...non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, et il restait persuadé que Dean en avait conscience !

-Sam, on en a déjà parlé !

-Je sais, mais...Dean, il faut que je sache ! J'ai l'impression que je ne m'endormirais pas en paix ce soir si tu ne me dis pas.

-Bah...c'est mon nouveau...mot pour jurer ! Voilà, c'est mon nouveau juron, parce que ça me rappelle...une expression française, et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne nouvelle expression pour jurer ! inventa rapidement Dean, incapable de trouver mieux.

Il lui suffit seulement d'un regard pour comprendre que Sam se méfiait encore plus. Merdouille, il ne savait plus mentir décidément ! Déjà avec Castiel, ensuite avec Charlie, et surtout avec son propre frère...tous les trois étaient morts pour lui, en fait, et cette révélation eut l'effet d'un poids de plus sur ses épaules. Une nouvelle culpabilité qui s'ajoutait à celles qui le tuaient déjà de l'intérieur.

-Ecoute Sammy...profitons juste de ce nouveau calme, ok ? Et puis ensuite on ira voir Crowley, on jouera un peu avec ses nerfs et il nous refera une très belle imitation de la sorcière, et ensuite on pourra imaginer ce que font Charlie et Dorothy ensemble, et...

-Nan mais t'es dégueux ! se plaignit enfin Sam, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres devant l'allusion pas très discrète que faisait Dean sur la relation entre les deux femmes.

-Bref, on va se détendre, ok ? Et ensuite, puisque tu veux absolument bouger, on ira faire une petite chasse de routine ! Et cette fois, Bébé reprendra du service, même si elle se sent mieux dans ce garage...

-Tout de même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Castiel..., l'interrompit Sam, inquiet pour leur ami.

-Sammy, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il croyait qu'en restant ici, il nous mettrait encore plus en danger, et j'ai essayé de le retenir, mais...tu vois, borné ! se força à mentir une nouvelle fois l'ainé.

Il se maudit intérieurement de mentir autant, surtout au sujet de Castiel, qui avait laissé coulé ses larmes devant lui pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Ils s'étaient presque disputés d'ailleurs...et Dean avait fini par le prendre quelques instants dans ses bras et lui promettre de rester en contact avec lui. Castiel était parti avec un portable et de l'argent pour vivre...mais la séparation avait été...dure pour tous les deux. Au fond, Dean savait aussi que Castiel aurait voulu voir Sam, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Aucun d'eux...bref, parler de Castiel alors que leur séparation était trop fraiche, ce n'était véritablement pas bon pour son morale déjà à zéro !

-J'espère juste qu'il n'aura pas de soucis et qu'on le reverra bientôt...j'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne un peu, soupira le cadet des chasseurs, songeur.

Et au moins, Castiel ne lui mentait pas, lui ! Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Peut-être se faisait-il des illusions sur les tromperies de Dean et le départ de Castiel. Ca devait juste être la fatigue, en fin de compte...même s'il en doutait fortement. Un soupir plus tard, il accepta l'offre de son infernal grand-frère. Ils allaient finir de visionner leur adorable série sanglante, et après ça...ils n'y étaient pas encore !

-Zeke, n'empêche, c'est...un drôle de juron ! se permit-il quand même de plaisanter.

-Ouais...ça me rappelle...kéké.

-J'ai comme l'impression de ne pas aimer cette signification ! lança Sam avec un sourire franc cette fois.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose semblait rager devant cette appellation...pas vraiment de la rage, disons de l'exaspération ! Bon, le juron n'était pas très amusant non plus...mais c'était tout Dean, ça ! L'insouciance même.

**FIN**

* * *

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus! Faîtes moi donc part de vos théories!**

**Et...si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un sujet en particulier de l'épisode là, ou sur un autre, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, je l'écrirais (:**


End file.
